


【图书馆相关】【衫+巴达】《那就吃完可丽饼再走吧》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 因为今天看到月计表示衫和巴达是兄弟的那条推被月计杀后的紧急做饭。大约是在过去衫和巴达分道扬镳后某次见面的故事。捏造了一堆乱七八糟的东西……总之请随意地看。
Relationships: San & Bada
Kudos: 1





	【图书馆相关】【衫+巴达】《那就吃完可丽饼再走吧》

**Author's Note:**

> 因为今天看到月计表示衫和巴达是兄弟的那条推被月计杀后的紧急做饭。  
> 大约是在过去衫和巴达分道扬镳后某次见面的故事。  
> 捏造了一堆乱七八糟的东西……总之请随意地看。 

茱莉亚、伊莎多拉和衫去买可丽饼。事务所刚发了工钱下来，每个人手中都有剩余。茱莉亚一边哼歌一边用手指摩擦硬币边缘：先前一小叠纸钞的边缘露在外头，被伊莎多拉伸手折了几下塞回去。“那么不小心，小心又被人偷了去。”伊莎多拉都把钱放在制服外套的内侧口袋，也不嫌麻烦，走路的时候也要稍作确认。先前衫倒是和她说这样反而是欲盖弥彰了，伊莎多拉便说“这、这我怎么能没想到呢？反正就算他们知道在这儿，他们也拿不着”。衫叹气。俩女孩去买速溶咖啡去，他在可丽饼小摊前等。做可丽饼的妇女指甲缝发白，手背上像被涂了两三笔。她熟练地在铁盘上添很薄的面糊，没过一会儿再用砌墙刮刀似的东西在饼皮下轻轻刮两下，确认这饼皮差不多好了，才在上面挤人造奶油和铺水果切片。料很足，要从摊平的圆圆饼皮上满出来，不过她很快就用刮刀托着饼，让它顺利地滑进纸袋里：“小伙子，你可要拿好喽。”之所以这么说，是因为他手里拿了三份。他想，本来自己应该要个塑料袋，但是恰巧就没了，那也得想个办法拿着。他先撤到一旁去，让后面等着的人能往前去。衫和纸袋做斗争，思前想后得出一个结论，把自己的那份快些吃完，之后就能一手拿一个。

衫以生死时速吃可丽饼，来不及品尝其中草莓切片的酸甜滋味。他特地让摊主多加奶油（这是惯例），因为他喜欢吃甜的。吃咸味可丽饼的人确实少，但也不是没有。这时他注意到摊主正盯着他看：“呀，这不是小衫嘛！个头比以前高多啦，我都一下没认出你来。”衫倒是一直记得摊主长什么样，也记得以前自己小的时候拿到钱就会过来买可丽饼，一份甜的一份咸的。那时摊主脸上的皱纹要更少，通常还会把自己的孩子带过来，说是放家里也不放心，不如让她一起出来，刚好也可以让她学学怎么做。不过这次摊主倒是没把孩子带出来，衫还在想那孩子现在肯定也长个了。他还没说话，摊主还和他搭话，笑道“你要是点的还是和以前一样，那我肯定一下就认出你来啦”。听到这里衫是下意识地视线一避，让自己尽力不要皱眉头，而摊主还要问“这次你怎么没有和你的弟弟一起来”。那时他还没学会成人式叹气，也不会在面对他人问话时虚晃一句就不再说，想的是沉默也是回答，就不吭气。他也不知茱莉亚和伊莎多拉是到哪儿去买咖啡，若是知道，他还能寻个借口走开。后来摊主暂且没说这个，而是问衫先前是不是也和那两个“漂亮的小姑娘”来过。他说是，但那几次似乎不是您在，都是您的丈夫看着摊位。妇女的脸上一瞬间闪过悲痛，但没说什么，而是继续忙活着给后面排队的人做饼皮。

那样的一瞬间被衫捕捉到，他是真的就觉得自己说错了话——当然不是故意，但并不是说不是故意的就没有错了。他没再问孩子的事情。在这么一条街道上是不会有安静的时候的，他不说话时更能发现有更多的人有话要说：行人走路，到了拥挤的地方就是摩肩接踵，赔本赚吆喝的小店前堵得不行。有人叫卖，有人叫骂，边走边聊的也有。本来他觉得吵，但又忽的有种肩头一沉的感觉。这种感觉很是熟悉，让他不得不转过头去。他这下就看到熟悉的面容：男子同他长相相似，只是头发梳得更为整齐，又穿着一身正式的西装。男子面色苍白，脸颊上有一两滴深红，很快又被他自己用戴了黑手套的右手手背给抹去了：一面墙，刚刷好，那一点新鲜的痕迹也不见了。衫刚好咽下倒数两三口（他真的在数）可丽饼，雪白奶油在嘴角，他捻了摊主给的纸巾用力擦。吃多奶油的后果就是容易渴，他觉得喉咙拔干，如果这里有个什么半自动水龙头，他肯定会走过去弄点水来喝。男子以前是爱吃咸味可丽饼，切好的几片鸭胸肉和生菜叠着放上去，再挤些酱。衫想：他是不喜欢那个酱的，每次都不要。他下意识摸摸衣兜，差点就要说来一份，但是在这之前男子对他示意摇头，说自己已经吃饱，并不需要。摊主这时又惊又喜，说“小巴啊，好久没见你，你这打扮真不错”。男子叫巴达，现在仍保持没什么表情的模样——还是一面不动的、没有装饰的墙。他和摊主还是有交谈，只是说自己不记得对方，并且不需要点单，只是要在这里等人。巴达站到另一边，同衫分开，但其实这儿没人在排队。摊主停下手中的火，暂且关了火，说是这摊后面又热又冷的。她就着后面敞着的水管洗手，两只手都开裂了。衫一时间没能绷住，压低了声音叫对面男子的名字：“巴达！”

对方倒是看过来了。可是难道只有打碎一面墙这样的方法才能让一面墙“开口”吗？衫无奈地叹口气，说“她先前很关照我们的”。“抱歉，我确实不记得。”巴达语气平稳，间隙空出时间用来拉起西服衣袖随意地看表，银色的表链闪闪发光。若放在旁人眼中，巴达的收尾人之路的确可以算是在曲折前进，至少拐杖事务所的评级显然已经又上一层楼，相较于还在一个小事务所内打拼的衫而言还真是更成功……一种从收入来说的客观表述，至少据衫所知拐杖事务所对有能力的人不吝啬，并且目前为止都没有出现过拖欠薪水的状况，更不用说会为有特殊情况的收尾人提供免费的生命保险——这真是了解得不少了。那是当然，再怎么样他也是我的弟弟啊。但别的不说，后面这点倒也让衫松了一口气。不管这事务所背后干过多少通过耍阴招让人家财散尽甚至出人命的缺德事，至少这一点能为自己弟弟的安全提供一点保障。事实上没有哪间事务所真能做到全身上下干干净净，协会直属的事务所也并非如此，这一点他自己也十分清楚，然而他始终觉得不一样。欺骗是不对的。不过说到底，直接剥夺他人的性命也不像话，这又不是谁说得更加正大光明，谁就更有理的事情，无非是选择了不同的生活方式……但这孩子怎么偏偏要走到那条路上去呢？要说一点不甘心和担忧都没有那完全是瞎说。

……算了，算了，说这些干什么呢，说这些又有什么用呢。他把巴达上上下下看了个遍，看到对方那本没什么波动的脸上都多了约百分之一的不自在才把视线收回去。他问巴达最近是不是没有好好吃饭，看上去又瘦了，脸色又很差。他又是下意识地把手伸进风衣口袋里去，然而事实上现在他的弟弟赚得要比他多，而他也察觉到对方正微微皱眉。他把手又放回原处，但又觉得不自在：“过段时间要降温，你要多穿点。”这么说完以后，他才觉得不对。现在又不是以前，收尾人都要穿特制的衣服，或是做肉体强化手术的。在他们以前都还是流着鼻涕到处走的小孩子的时候，确实得想方设法把自己裹成个球，才不至于冻僵。说到到处走，他就想到以前父母不在后为了让自己和弟弟吃上一顿饭，就不得不去割别人的衣兜弄点钱来……那些人本来日子也很不好过。这类事情让他感觉心头难受极了，他暂时不再想。“注意身体。”他说。唉，这话真的太苍白了。

巴达听他说，也没回应，衫便觉得自己还是对着一面熟悉又陌生的墙说话，然而他不知道的是墙面后的心脏大病初愈，只是刚好不在淌血而已。巴达不打算同他解释自己前段时间遭遇的变故和入职的缘由。不是没兴趣，只是没必要，说来说去说的都是一样的话。他倒是不理解收尾人之间还能有什么不一样，都是靠着不干净的活赚钱，最多也就只有有赚多赚少的区别。不过他也清楚若真的让衫知晓先前自己确实是整个心脏开了个大洞，他相信对方会马上变得脸色青白，换到以前可能就会揽着他不撒手了。但这都过去了，至少自己痊愈了，并且现在在自己身体内部跳动的心脏比起以前更为强健，就算自己是签了不平等劳务合同，被拐杖事务所套牢了又怎样？至少自己活了下来，还能获得稳定的收入。当然，还是那句话，要真的让衫知道这些合同里的事情，知道自己是看出了这么些情况还要往坑里跳，巴达有理由相信他真的会直接闯到事务所去质问的。总而言之，他至少还记得衫是怎么努力支着打颤的腿（他以前真的胆小）显现出长兄的样子来好好照顾身体不怎么好的自己——在他眼里这同尼莫花了大笔钱让他活下来有着共通之处，所以他确实还是想告诉衫（之后他们便不会再有意往来，产生交集了）一句“本来我们就没有选择的余地”。但衫大概是不会听的，他总会觉得会有更好、更……不能说更正确，应该说是“更正直”的选择。

这可就没什么回旋的余地，没有共同话题可以讲。巴达听到不远处有声音，知晓是某两位姑娘就要走来：她们是记得自己的脸的，因为在更之前就有一次更为让人尴尬的经历。他更情愿在这么一些人的脑海里只是会留下“一个痛恨自己弟弟不学好的苦大仇深的哥哥”和“一个有着逆反心理不听人劝始终要往火坑里跳的弟弟”这样的印象，而不是更为复杂的、包含了过去现在和根本就不知道在哪里的将来的印象。难以解释。他马上走开，但或许先前说的等人也不完全是假话。事实上他确实在进行某项委托，而刚才某间咖啡店门前终于不再人挤人，让他看见了自己要寻找的目标。他不过是将两个目的都打成。衫很快就看不见巴达在哪儿，而伊莎多拉和茱莉亚正拎着提绳，里面刚好兜着装在纸杯里的咖啡。她们走过来，说今天买一赠一，好多人在排队，她们买了两杯刚好多了一杯。都是直觉，她们都说今天总觉得还能在这儿再遇到一个熟人。茱莉亚问衫“你的弟弟最近怎么样了，他还好吗”，奇妙的刺痛感又忽然出现，让衫猝不及防。当然，刺痛感消失得非常快，本身也不难忍受，只是有许多话兜兜转转到嘴边都没说出来，最后只有一句“还行”。方才他把可丽饼的包装纸扔进了垃圾桶，现在可算是能一手拿一份可丽饼，稳稳地递过去。伊莎多拉接过时才发现纸上有奶油，一时间不知怎么拿，衫这才想到先前不是真的把可丽饼吃完了，剩下的那么两三口就因为他自己一时间没控制好手里的力道，使劲捏了一把……这不都浪费了吗。

伊莎多拉试图腾出一只手，摸摸口袋找到湿纸巾，颤颤巍巍地递给衫，让他自己把包装纸撕开。她知道衫不擅长说谎，而且她也想不出除了他的弟弟以外还有谁能让他再露出那种表情了。“你啊，你啊。”她摇摇头，两根双马尾晃来晃去，“衣服也沾到了。你要是自己擦不到，我倒是可以勉为其难地给你搭把手。但我要先吃一口可丽饼。”

“那就吃完可丽饼再走吧。”

衫不着痕迹地拿下黏在纸杯塑料盖上的砂糖包与炼乳球，全都加入了咖啡之中。在他的朋友们吃完可丽饼之前，他不会离开。但是咖啡仍然还是太苦了。

fin.

可以随便看看的部分

关于兄弟  
因为两人的肤色差（巴达的肤色比衫更苍白）加上巴达心脏做过手术的设定，擅自捏了一下巴达身体可能没有衫好的设定。  
↑这是其中一部分，主要还是凹了兄弟在成长过程中有了不同的人生观念最后分道扬镳的部分……其实没有什么对错之分，只是从街灯的剧情看衫确实是很重感情很直率的人，这一点感觉上和巴达比较不一样，而且两人在完全不同（不仅是不在一个事务所，事务所的处境也完全不一样）的事务所工作这一点也很耐人寻味。

关于摊主  
不幸的普通人，类似那样的悲剧大约每天都在都市上演。区别在于衫或许很难对这样的悲剧视而不见。至于巴达是真的不记得还是假的不记得都是可以的，我没有明确凹这个部分。

关于茱莉亚、伊莎多拉、衫和巴达  
前面三位是在一个事务所的时候就认识了，而且在衫到Zwei6科的时候她们也提到过了衫的弟弟（而衫则表示自己的弟弟不提也罢）擅自凹了他们可能见过的设定。

关于口味  
咸口和甜口，兄弟之间的差异应该不只是口味上的差别而已，这个完全就是我擅自捏的请不要当真……象征意义大于实际意义（划线）但是我觉得衫是甘党还蛮可爱（划线）


End file.
